


A simple order

by Harebell



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Romance, Slice of Lice, last goodbye about
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harebell/pseuds/Harebell
Summary: Sandor Clegane osservò per un attimo il suo cavallo, chiedendosi se fosse saggio tornare ad Approdo del Re, ma il desiderio di chiudere ciò che aveva lasciato in sospeso con suo fratello, e il suo passato, non lo aveva mai abbandonato da quando era scappato da quel luogo nefasto.





	A simple order

Pair: SanSan  
Avvisi: post 8x03 e pre 8x05  
Buona lettura

 

A simple order

 

 

Sandor Clegane osservò per un attimo il suo cavallo, chiedendosi se fosse saggio tornare ad Approdo del Re, ma il desiderio di chiudere ciò che aveva lasciato in sospeso con suo fratello, e il suo passato, non lo aveva mai abbandonato da quando era scappato da quel luogo nefasto.  
“A cosa stai pensando, Sandor?”  
Il Mastino si voltò verso Sansa Stark; era apparsa all’ingresso della stalla, silenziosa e con passo felpato.   
“Tornerò ad Approdo del Re e ucciderò mio fratello.”  
Fu la risposta aspra e sincera.  
“Sarà un lungo viaggio...”  
Mormorò Sansa, avvicinandosi all’uomo di qualche passo e guardando il bel cavallo nero per poi dargli una carezza sul muso.  
“Non vuoi cercare di fermarmi?”  
Domandò a un tratto Sandor, abbozzando un mezzo sorriso.  
“No, però lasciami dire che mi preoccuperò per te.” gli rivelò Sansa per poi guardarlo dritto negli occhi e, per un attimo, gli ricordò Catelyn Stark, altera e fiera, ma i suoi lineamenti erano più dolci “La Montagna è un avversario temibile.”  
Sandor sentì il proprio cuore accelerare e il desiderio di abbracciare Sansa, di sentire nuovamente i loro corpi vicini, ritornò a bruciare il suo corpo con ferocia inaudita: la guardò cercando di nascondere il rinnovato desiderio e si ritrovò a pensare che della bambina, che aveva paura persino della sua stessa ombra, non c’era più alcuna traccia.  
“Mastino...” lo chiamò di nuovo Sansa, distraendolo dai suoi pensieri “Vorrei farti una proposta.”  
Sandor immaginò che volesse chiedergli di tornare a Grande Inverno, magari per far parte della sua scorta personale, insieme a Brienne di Tarth.  
“Il Nord ha bisogno di un Lord, oltre che di una Lady” gli disse con fermezza, la voce autoritaria “Ho bisogno che questo Lord sia un uomo di valore, un uomo che gli uomini del Nord riconoscano come loro pari e di cui potranno fidarsi.”  
Sandor Clegane, per un attimo, fu sicuro di aver frainteso e le parole di Sansa lo ferirono, pesanti come macigni e il suo sguardo, dopo la prima incertezza, sembrò una maschera di rabbia.  
Sansa provò a posargli la mano sulla sua e l’uomo la ritrasse, come scottato.  
“Sandor, so che non ti interessa governare, che ritieni di non essere adatto, che non ti ritieni un uomo d’onore, ma non è così.” lo affrontò Sansa, continuando a guadarlo negli occhi e parlandogli con voce pacata, ma ferma “Ad Approdo del Re sei stato l’unico che mi sia stato vicino e vorrei che, una volta ucciso tuo fratello, tu tornassi qui per stare di nuovo con me.”  
“Ti ho protetto solo perchè-”  
“Perchè mi desideravi, lo so.” rispose Sansa, avvicinandosi di un ulteriore passo “Ma non mi hai mai fatto del male. Non hai mai fatto del male a quella bambina spaurita e sola in terra straniera.”  
“Non sono un uomo d’onore...”   
Provò a ripetere Sandor, ricordando ogni più piccola nefandezza che ha mai commesso; tutte buone scuse per rifiutare l’invito di Sansa e potrebbe farle un elenco, ma si rese subito conto che non servirebbe. La donna che aveva di fronte adesso non si spaventerebbe.  
“Non hai bisogno di me.”  
La rabbia di Sandor svanisce, ma lascia lo spazio a una profonda tristezza e a una morsa dolora alle viscere; era del tutto consapevole che Sansa lo desiderava al suo fianco esclusivamente per la sua forza.  
Tuttavia l’illusione di essere prima o poi amato torna ad aleggiare come uno spettro in cerca di vendetta. Quella donna fredda che aveva di fronte adesso non lo avrebbe mai ricambiato e, se fosse tornato da lei, ne avrebbe sofferto per sempre.  
“Sandor...”  
Sansa si accorse che qualcosa turbava l’animo dell’uomo e sapeva cosa fosse, così provò a rincuorarlo; la sua vita gli era cara e lo avrebbe convinto.  
“Nemmeno i miei genitori si amavano quando scambiarono le loro promesse...”  
Sandor emise un verso strozzato, a metà fra un gemito e un latrato.  
“Sandor, è vero, non ho più bisogno che qualcuno mi protegga, sono diventata forte abbastanza...” provò poi a dirgli, cambiando tattica e intrecciando le mani all’altezza del grembo “Non sono più un piccolo uccellino, ma io ti voglio con me. Il Nord ha bisogno di un uomo forte come suo Lord e tu sei l’uomo più forte che io conosca. Hai protetto me, potrai proteggere anche le mie terre e il popolo. Perciò ritorna da me, cavaliere.”  
Caddè nuovamente un pesante silenzio e una folata d’aria smosse i capelli alla ragazza; Sandor, senza pensarci, alzò una mano per stringerle piano una ciocca di capelli.  
“Sei sicura? Devo tornare?”  
Sandor disse quelle parole quasi senza accorgersene; la sua mano tremava.  
“La Montagna rappresenta tutto ciò che un cavaliere non dovrebbe mai essere” mormorò Sansa con sguardo apprensivo, per poi guardarlo con occhi di nuovo improvvisamente gelidi “Perciò uccidilo. Chiudi il conto con lui e poi torna da me.”  
Sandor deglutì a quelle parole e, alla fine, annuì; sarebbe tornato da lei.  
Sansa lo guardò voltarsi, dargli le spalle e salire a cavallo in silenzio, negandole un ultimo saluto.  
Riconosce un uomo imbarazzato e si limita ad accompagnarlo fino all’uscita dalla stalla, iniziando a pensare ai preparativi del matrimonio e a come introdurre l’argomento con Jon quando la Regina Targaryen si sarebbe insediata sul Trono di Spade.  
“Ritornerò...”  
Mormorò a un tratto Sandor Clegane e Sansa annuì, fiduciosa e, in quel momento, il futuro Re del Nord spronò il suo cavallo, partendo per la sua futura destinazione lungo le tortuose strade del Nord. 

 

 

 

Harebell: reduce dalla 8x05 voglio risarcita dei danni morali. XD  
Inoltre erano anni che volevo scrivere qualcosa su Sansa e Sandor, che sono la mia ship preferita…  
E mi piacerebbe parlarne, ma evito perchè magari rischio di fare spoiler.  
Insomma, alla fine spero solo che la shot vi sia piaciuta. ^^

Quindi vi saluto qui, baci, vostra Harebell!!

Link ai miei social:  
Ig: https://www.instagram.com/crimsonkingart/  
Tumblr: https://crimsonkingart.tumblr.com/  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/Crimsonkingart


End file.
